Y's VII The Elemental War
by Phazon Lord
Summary: A war only read in legends that is known to wipe out all civilization corrupts Adol's mind in his dreams, but he is unsure why these dreams are consistently running through his mind,More summary within document Please check it out, it's worth reading.


Short Summary

Adol's most hazardous adventure that threatened the world ended in Canaan by completely destroying The Ark of Napishtim. Adol's company immediately left the island and arrived on an unknown island not knowing what secrets may rest on it. Curiosity struck and found many ancient artifacts with little knowledge of what it may be as they quickly left the island in fear from a certain legend that was unreadable by an ancient language that it was written by the winged ones. Only a certain group would greet fear and power, which were the remains of the Romun Empire. Their persistent desire of ruling the world grew even larger as they arrived shortly after Adol's group left the unknown island. Trouble occurred, causing havoc across the world. A war sprung by the fault of the Romun's. This war is to be known as The Elemental War, the war to world's end.

By Adol's confusion of his unknown god-like powers that have been partly given to him randomly and with Adol's unique evolving power he has been chosen by Alma to harness the power of the elements and end the war alone.

**Y's**** VII ****The Elemental War**

**Chapter**** 1**** Indescribable Love**

After Adol mysteriously drifted to Moon Set Shore from the depths of The Ark of Napishtim, which everyone was glad that he was alive from thought that his death was inevitable and he would not come out alive, but since he was alive they became overcome with joy as they gathered around when Adol barely had the strength to stand up.

With everyone's expressed feelings and questions answered directly from Adol, everyone began to get settled back into their lives tranquilly, which Captain Ladoc pointed out to Adol that they need to get ready to leave. Adol would feel some what guilty if he left without saying his last words and with Ladoc's agreement Adol used his time that was given.

It was a bright sunny day, bright enough for the sun to light up Quatera Woods in which Adol was trying to conclude his conversation with a friend.

"Adol thanks for everything. We Rehda could not thank you enough for all you have done. I wish there was some way I could repay you for all the kind things you have done, especially saving Isha and our land." Olha said to Adol with gratitude.

"Olha, you've done your part you don't need to worry about giving me anything." Adol said optimistically as he gave the mirror back to her.

Olha smiles as Adol says, "You need this mirror, the mirror that brings you joy and also gives you a reminder of your mother, which triggers your love for this mirror. I…just can't accept to keep this. It belongs to you." Adol said as Olha took the mirror from his hands. Adol continued saying, I do not want to steal these emotions by being selfish." Adol said with a smile.

Olha began to be overwhelmed with joy as her eyes watered up. She looked at the mirror that was in her hands with care.

Adol said trying to conclude his talk, "I better get going; they've been waiting for me for a long while. I'm sure Ladoc isn't going to be happy with me for taking so long."

Olha didn't want Adol to leave her so she gently wrapped her arms around Adol and felt sorrow and pain when Adol was trying to leave.

"Olha what are you doing?" Adol asked quickly.

"Adol before you go I… I want to give you a kiss good bye." Olha said nervously.

Adol was shocked on how much Olha was going to miss him. He knew he saved her sister and her life and that it meant so much in her life, but not this much.

Adol looked over at Olha nervously wondering if she was actually serious, which Adol saw that Olha started to get closer to his face. The closer she got the more Adol realized she wanted to give Adol a kiss on his lips, which Adol has never wanted to get close with a woman since he would have to take care of her and by those thoughts he became shocked not knowing what might happen. Adol didn't want to be mean so he forced his lips against hers as gently and as fast as he possibly could and removed them gently. After a short while, with a disgusted look on his face, and trying to minimize his expression from Olha, she glanced at him with a shy grin.

"Adol… Hey, Adol we have been waiting way too long hurry up." Olha said as she got interrupted by Dogi, which Adol looked at Dogi and was glad he was here, but Dogi's appearance still didn't change his fear.

Dogi saw Adol and he noticed right away that he looked like he just had a nightmare by the shocked look on his face.

"Adol are you alright?" Dogi asked in worry as Adol walked away from Olha and walked casually to wards Dogi.

Adol began revealing Olha to Dogi by his walking movement to wards Dogi. Dogi instantly began to stare at Olha, by doing so a feeling began to erupt in his body, which he has never felt this emotion in his entire life. With these feelings his heart started to beat much faster then normal, which caused his thoughts to amplify into a superior magnitude. This new obsession that he has never experienced begun to seize his mind.

It was Adol's only chance to escape this frightening experience that Adol did not want to experience ever again, which Adol almost felt relief by Dogi's appearance. As Adol walked away casually, Olha was more aware of Dogi's appearance. Adol grabbed Dogi as calmly as he could and begun to drag him on his feet. It made it look like Dogi was sliding back wards. Dogi did not care or seem to notice that he was being dragged because of his big distraction that Adol is trying to avoid purposefully. Dogi was still overwhelmed by Olha and his feelings that seemed to take over his mind. Dogi ignored everything in life, but Olha's sudden appearance, which made it appear that Dogi was turned into stone.

Olha started to go through the same process that Dogi has been experiencing for quite awhile. Olha has never felt this way about anyone, not even her recent experience with Adol meant anything to her. Her love for Adol faded away like it never even existed because of this limitless love that erupted violently through her whole body. Olha could not disable her eye sight that connected with Dogi's. It was almost like she has been petrified as well, but flinched a slight smile.

Adol finally dragged Dogi far enough, entering Moon Set Shore, which Dogi was out of sight of Olha by the thick trees of Quatera. Dogi finally started to move and act a bit normally.

Olha soon snapped out of her petrifaction that took place and asked herself, "What am I doing? I don't even know him?" "Why am I so happy when I looked at that strange man?" Olha said with a weird look on her face.

"I think I'm losing it." Olha said frightened by her own self.

Adol and Dogi began to walk back to the ship as a conversation broke out. "What the heck is wrong with you Dogi?" "You wouldn't listen to a word I said." Adol said very concerned and slightly relieved to be out of the situation he was in.

"I was… just… ahh never mind." Dogi said somewhat embarrassed

Adol begins to laugh at Dogi for his odd behavior.

"Shut up Adol, I don't need to be made fun of." Dogi says realizing what he just did.

"I feel like I'm losing it Adol." Dogi said making no sense at all.

"What do you mean Dogi? Are you ill or something?" Adol asked randomly.

"No, it's these strange feelings that erupted inside of me. It almost felt like these emotions began to take me over." Dogi tried to explain as thoroughly as he possibly could with his lack of words.

Adol (laughing as it is) began to laugh even harder and said, "I'm sorry Dogi did I miss something or have you just lost it."

"I don't see why you think this is so funny." Dogi said trying to make a serious conversation.

"Dogi you still haven't explained to me why you acted so strangely." Adol said in a more calm voice.

"And you haven't explained to me why you were taking so long." Dogi said trying to make a point.

"Well, that girl forced me into kissing her and she was about to say how much she loved me. I almost died from that horrifying event. It scared the living crap out of me. I really thought she was going to take me forever." Adol explained as briefly as possible.

Dogi started to laugh so hard that he started to shed tears.

"It looks like we're even Dogi. We each had a good laugh at each other, but you still need to tell me why you acted so strangely." Adol said wanting to hear what was going on in his head.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you better promise not to laugh at me." Dogi said seriously.

"I'll try not to." Adol said as he winced a smile.

"Well, I saw this girl with beautiful long blue hair and I started to get this funny feeling about her. That feeling felt like it took over me and all I could do is gaze into her beautiful eyes." Dogi explained briefly.

"What is up with the word beautiful you never use it? You definitely must be sick." Adol said like he was actually worried about him.

"I think I'm in love." Dogi said proudly.

"Dogi falling in love, I'd never thought I'd see this day come." Adol said in shock as he continued to mock Dogi.

"I'd never see the day were you would fall in love too so what's your point Adol?" Dogi asked trying not to be rude. "Hey, at least I've fallen in love; on top of that you just broke up our relationship." Dogi said trying not to get angry.

"Dogi slow down. You don't even know her name yet." Adol said trying to calm him down.

"And you do, Adol?" Dogi asked quickly.

"Well, of course I know her name. She helped me on my adventure and why do you think she would try to kiss me? Adol said quite quickly.

"That was the girl that tried to kiss you?" Dogi asked. "I guess I wasn't paying attention. Any way what is her name I must know." Dogi said rather excited as he became eager to know the name.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you since you'll never see her again. Her name is Olha." Adol explained to Dogi.

"In all my life I've never seen a woman so gorgeous. She certainly is unique." Dogi said truthfully spitting out his opinion without hesitation.

"Yeah, she's a Rehdan." Adol pointed out as he cracked a smile.

"It's not that Adol." Dogi said noticing Adol's smile, knowing Adol was joking.

"Then what is it?" Adol asked in interest.

"Well, out of all the girls I've met, I've never felt this way about any woman." Dogi tried to explain.

"Dogi she probably does not want to spend her life with an Eresian. It's just what Rehda's do not do." Adol said trying to get it through his head.

"I could still get to know her. It's not like I'm going to get arrested for liking a Rehda. I wish you were in my situation so you would know how I feel; besides you're an Eresian and she probably wanted to spend her entire life with you from the sound of it." Dogi pointed out.

"I don't think I could be able to handle it, having to worry about someone else other than me. I mean it's hard enough trying to keep myself alive." Adol said making an excuse.

"Come on Adol, you've got the looks. I bet if you were to even try just once you'd get so many girls chasing after you. It is imaginable in my eyes." Dogi said complimenting Adol.

"No, Dogi trust me it won't happen. I've already made the decision not to get involved with women. It would be too much of a hassle for me. Keeping the world alive is enough for me." Adol said somewhat displeased with himself.

"Adol it's not like you have to be with her twenty four seven, she could take care of herself or maybe she might even travel around with you so you don't have to travel back and forth to she her." Dogi stated.

"Yeah, I'll never be able to find a girl like that, come on Dogi let's talk some realism here." Adol said negatively.

"Adol you don't get it, there are many women out there with many different hobbies and personalities it's not even funny. Actually, I think it is quite funny, especially you not knowing that." Dogi explained as he broke out into a smile.

"Well, Dogi I'm so glad you know that everyone is unique." Adol said not trying to be offensive.

"So Adol, what attributes do you want your unique woman to be like?" Dogi questioned, figuring from Adol's recent statements that he almost wants to take the chance of getting to know someone, knowing Adol would respond.

"That is completely out of the question, but if you insist I'll tell you. First of all she would have to be pretty in my eyes 'cause I'm not gonna marry someone that is not of my interest. Come on, I'm looking for someone positive, cheerful, and perhaps skinny. Adol continued adding to his list saying, someone that likes to travel and someone that can protect herself when she is in danger. I think those are the top priorities that I've come up with from the top of my head." Adol explained simply.

"That is not too much your asking for you know. I'm pretty sure you can find some that can fit into all those categories Adol. You've just got to search for that certain someone Adol or maybe you can teach her to protect herself. You get what I'm saying, because it's not like she's going to find you. It's very rare where the girl has to begin the relationship. It's us guys that do all the nasty work." Dogi explained.

Adol and Dogi finally reached the ship and began to board it. While they were walking up the steps to get on dock Terra was waiting for Adol to return.

Terra was glad to see Adol and responded to him saying, "Hi Adol I've been waiting a long time for you to return did you miss me by any chance."

Adol looked at Terra and could not help but smile at her strange behavior she just performed.

"Why are you looking at me so funny?" Terra asked curiously.

"Well the fact that your manors are little hilarious that I can't help, but laugh at it." Adol said lying sarcastically.

"So you think I'm funny huh? Well I'm flattered to hear such praise." Terra said as she started to blush slightly.

Dogi just starred and was very confused at what was going on, but he just tried to ignore the outrageous remarks that were being said. Dogi walked over to Captain Ladoc and was speechless.

"I forgot to ask, are you guys ready to go?" Terra asked seriously.

Adol looked at Dogi as Dogi had an unsure look on his face, which Adol assumed his answer and said, "Yeah, we're all set Terra."

"Dad, it looks like were ready to go!" Terra shouted.

Captain Ladoc confirmed Terra's answer with a nod of his head, which he stood at the steering wheel of the boat patiently.

The crew started to raise the anchor and spread the sails, which the sails began to pick up wind causing the ship to pick up speed. The ship slowly started moving, but eventually picked up to a decent rate.

Dogi stood by the rail alone thinking more and more about abandoning ship and returning back to the island the more the ship sailed out to the sea. Dogi looked over the side of the railing of the ship into the deep blue water as his mind overflowed with the thoughts of jumping and his desire to see Olha. Dogi looked up and began viewing the island as they slowly started to get further away from it.

Dogi imagined an image of Olha with her weak smile when he first met her. The thought of her was constantly running through Dogi's mind. He could not stand this endless torture that he was receiving. He wanted to see her again.

"I cannot leave Olha like this." Dogi said in his mind. Dogi lifted his right arm reaching out to the island with all of his sorrow that he felt.

Adol walks up to Dogi and asks, "What's the matter Dogi?"

"Ahh, it's just that I don't want to leave Olha like this you know. I have this indescribable love to wards her that is constantly running through my mind. Adol will I ever see her again?" Dogi asks slightly discouraged.

"Dogi the chances are very slim and if you ever do see her again she'll be married and…" Adol said as Dogi jumped off the deck and started to swim to wards the island.

"Man over board!" Adol shouted.

The Captain and Terra both ran to wards Adol to see what was going on. Adol pointed at Dogi as he was swimming to wards the shore.

"I asked if he forgot anything." Terra said with a smile as she looked at Adol cheerfully.

"So what is it Adol? Why is he swimming back?" Captain Ladoc asked curiously.

"His emotions took over and he couldn't help, but jump." Adol said simplifying the truth.

"What do you mean?" Captain Ladoc asked in confusion.

"Well, Dogi is in love with someone he doesn't even know and she doesn't even know him from what I got out of it." Adol said nodding his head ashamed by Dogi's actions.

"I don't blame him. I to, did the same thing when I was in love, well not exactly." Captain Ladoc said understanding the situation.

"What do you mean you understand? This is totally uncalled for. It's not like he's going to marry her or anything like that." Adol said like he was almost jealous of Dogi.

"I can tell you have never experienced love before in your life and it seems you try to avoid it at all cost. It's a shame that you don't want to experience this special feeling that you could share with you and your wife." Ladoc said disappointed in Adol.

Adol looked over Ladoc's shoulder and saw Terra looking down with a sad look on her face. Adol had never seen Terra so emotional when it came to sadness as Adol felt uneasy from Ladoc's words and looked to the ground in discouragement.

Adol thought thoroughly about what Ladoc said as Adol heard a slight whimper of sadness as he immediately looked up. Terra ran away like she was heart broken as Ladoc glanced at Terra feeling bad for her as he looked at Adol with a straight face and said, "Love can also be a destroyer in life."

Ladoc walked away from Adol to let him ponder what he said. Ladoc also followed Terra to her room as Adol was left with a blank slot on what just happened.

Adol stood there watching Dogi finally swim to shore. Adol felt very ashamed of himself and was asking himself many questions that he did not understand.

Adol could hear Terra talking in a loud, but sad voice, which he could not hear what she was saying exactly. Adol was feeling really guilty as he pondered what Ladoc said to him. There was a silence for a very long time as Adol just stood there feeling horrible inside.

Ladoc walked out of Terra's room, but Terra did not come out as he shut the door behind him and said, "Let's return back to the island. It looks like we'll be spending a few more days at Canaan Island." After his comments he walked a few steps away from Adol to wards the wheel of the boat and quickly turned around walking back to Adol and begun to speak with Adol saying, "Terra is a very sensitive girl and it seems you have crushed her feelings."

"I don't understand captain. What did I do wrong?" Adol said really wanting to know.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." Ladoc said, understanding Adol's confusion.

"What do you mean captain?" Adol asked wanting to be aware of the situation.

"Well, she heard… never mind I just can't find any simpler way to say this." Ladoc said trying to keep it a secret.

"I don't get it. Is there something I should know or something." Adol said feeling his guilt even more, wanting to understand how he hurt her.

"Well, I think you should change your mind about some things that's all." Ladoc tried to say as simple as possible.

"You mean I should be more like Dogi?" Adol asked.

"Well, not exactly like him, but you should probably rethink your plans about love. And once you feel just one good experience you'll do anything for it. It is a very strong emotion that a human can feel." Ladoc explained to Adol.

"To tell you the truth once you make up your mind it's very difficult to change it, but I think I get what you are trying to say to me. I guess I'll take your advice and start to think about it more seriously. You never know my mind just might change. And if you're telling the truth I'll be looking forward to it, but it's going to take me some time. My parents died when I was a small child though. So I'm a little rough around the edges." Adol said like he was excited to experiment it.

Adol heard the door open and saw Terra with a saddened face as Adol walked up to her and said, "I'm really sorry Terra."

Terra just ignored Adol and walked away from him. Ladoc walked up to Terra and said, "Terra that wasn't very nice. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Well, he wasn't very nice to me." Terra said still full of sadness.

"Terra I think he is going to change. Adol and I had a discussion of this, just give him time. Adol had a past as well you know. It's not his fault he was never taught this, besides you really can't expect him to understand quite yet." Ladoc explained to Terra quietly.

"Really, so you think he's changing." Terra said over reacting.

"I hope so Terra. It would be very depressing if he did not rethink his trait about love." Ladoc said with the same quiet tone as he saw his crew drop the anchor.

Ladoc walked over to Adol with a big smile and said, "Let's see how Dogi is doing shall we."

Adol said nothing as he followed Ladoc and Terra to the boat, which they hopped in after it was set in the ocean. Ladoc and Adol paddled the boat to get to shore, while the crew stayed on the ship to look after it.

Adol, Terra, and Captain Ladoc arrived on shore quickly, which Ladoc gave a signal to the crew on the shore as Adol asked, "What does that signal mean?"

"It means park here." Ladoc said simply.

They began to walk to Rehdan village assuming that is were Dogi was. Once they arrived to Rehdan village and saw no sign of Dogi. They walked around and searched for Dogi. They even talked to some of the Rehda's to get some information, but no one knew where they were.

"I wonder where Dogi is, he isn't in the village." Adol said to Terra.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll show up here soon." Terra responded back.

Adol looked down at Captain Ladoc and saw that he was sleeping under a nearby tree.

"It looks like your dad is out of it." Adol pointed out.

Terra looked behind her to see what Adol meant and begun to laugh and said, "That's my father; he hates to wait, so he sleeps to kill time."

"I'm not one of those people who like to sleep during the day." Adol explained to Terra.

"I don't like to sleep during the day as well. I think it's a waste of time." Terra said glad to hear that they have something in common.

Adol could not think of anything to say or ask to Terra since he did not know her very well. There was a long silence that was broken by Terra as she said with a smile, "Adol, I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life so many times. I'm really grateful for all you have done." Terra said trying to make a conversation.

"You don't have to thank me Terra, It was nothing." Adol said and realized that wasn't a very nice thing to say.

"Terra I'm sorry to be so mean, I need to get out more and actually be more caring to wards others. All I am being is very rude and it has been such a habit ever since I saved the world in Eresia. I was so proud of myself for saving the world I had no time to formally except their gratitude that they had for me. The death of my parents also helped cause much grief in my life. They died when I was very young and I never learned much from them." Adol said trying to explain some what of his past.

"Will you change Adol?" Terra said with curiosity.

"I…I've been trying my best to do as your father asks. It seems so far it isn't so bad to take advice from your father." Adol said with a smile hoping it did not offend her in any which way.

Terra began to slightly blush and said nervously, "Yeah…my dad knows a lot about the facts of life."

"Terra, what happened to your mother?" Adol asked.

"My mom left when I was a small child all because she found out that my dad was a pirate." Terra stated.

"I see. That's too bad." Adol said knowing what it feels like not to have a parent around.

"What about you Adol? What happened to your parents?" Terra asked cautiously.

"Well, my parents were killed by the monsters in The Tower of Darm so I decided to avenge my parent's death and risk my life to save others. Surprisingly I managed to free all prisoners and put an end to the horrible things that happened in the Tower of Darm. Near the end I found my father fighting the leader in the Tower of Darm, which he was killed as I watched him die helplessly." Adol said saddened by the memories of his parent's death.

"It's tough to get over death especially the ones you love." Terra mentioned realizing that Adol had a horrible past. "Any way let's talk about something cheerful for a change." Terra said trying to keep the conversation going.

Dogi and Olha walked in Rehdan Village casually and glanced around as Dogi saw Terra, which Dogi said with his over excited face and tone, "So it looks like you guys decided to come back after all. I think that's great. Oh man, time sure did go really fast. It is almost night time."

Terra and Adol looked up at the sky and saw that the sun has already gone down.

"I think I'm going to sleep in the ship." Adol said to Terra.

"That's a good idea Adol I'll come with you." Terra said as Captain Ladoc stood up and started to follow Terra.

"Adol wait up." Terra said to Adol.

Adol looked over and saw Terra jogging to catch up with Adol, which he decided to stop and let her catch up to him. Terra smiled as she met up with Adol as he asked, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to show you to your cabin Adol, that's all." Terra said hiding behind her words.

"I appreciate it. If you didn't show me I would probably end up sleeping in your room or something." Adol said trying to make a joke out of it.

Terra smiled slightly at Adol's lame joke that she thought was some what entertaining to her.

"You're quite the amusing one to talk to. Are you like that all the time?" Terra asked quite curiously.

"Well, I originally learned it from Dogi. He's quite hilarious. You should get to know him." Adol explained to Terra.

Terra noticed that he was very tired from his adventure. She then looked at Adol and saw him starting to limp, Terra instantly walked up to wards Adol and said in concern, "Are you okay? Are you limping?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. The injuries that I gained from my adventure are starting to get to me. I'm sure I'll be okay" Adol said as optimistically as possible as he winced from the pain he felt.

Terra just ignored Adol's statement, and continued to journey to his cabin as Terra supported his weight so Adol's pain wasn't so intense. Terra realized that Adol didn't mind her help without him even saying it. She immediately saw the expression that defined Adol's thoughts.

Adol didn't like to be helped by anyone especially by women, but he realized that they are much better then men by their gentle way of caring, which Adol did not want to admit that to Terra.

As they entered the cabin Terra helped him get into bed and said still greatly concerned, "Are you sure you'll be okay Adol?"

"Yes, Terra I'll be fine." Adol said wondering how many times he's going to repeat himself.

"Good." Terra said cheerfully as she slowly walked away to let him rest.

"Terra, I'll be fine, this is only a scratch compared to what has happened in my recent adventures." Adol said trying to calm Terra down.

Terra was glad to hear that and started to walk out of his room quietly.

"Adol?" Terra asked.

"What?" Adol said quietly.

"Good night." Terra said as she left his room.

Adol realized that Terra was really kind, but did not know why she did it only for him.

Adol started to get really drowsy, which he began to talk to himself saying, "I wonder why Terra acts so strangely around me. That's all she would ever talk to or hang around with was me when she got the chance."

Adol could not fully understand the concept of what love really meant because of how inexperienced he is as those thought echoed through his mind.

Adol's sight became very bleary and his mind was becoming very exhausted almost like it was quitting on him. He felt like he could not move because of the weakness he felt in his body, which triggered his eyes to close because of his vision that could only see darkness. His body and mind seemed like they were the only things that were working, which they slowly started to slow down and caused him to fall asleep.


End file.
